All My Fault
by Jcaslcgaiwd
Summary: Nick and Emma get the results about the baby back.


**Disclaimer: I don't own this movie or its characters.**

* * *

Nick could tell she was nervous by the way her hand was shaking in his. She should be though. He rubs her back, trying to calm her down a bit. The doctor walks in sitting down in her desk chair. She looks at the papers in her hands one more time, sighing deeply. She looks up with the young couple, giving a hopeful smile. She puts the papers down, folding her hands together.

"Nick and Samantha, I got the results and they were... unexpected."

"What do mean unexpected?" Samantha asks, leaning forward. Nick feels her grip tighten even more.

"It appears that you...", the doctor stops suddenly, unsure of how to present the news, "It says that you lost the baby, Miss Kaufman." She answers in a grave tone. Samantha leans back in her chair, putting her head in her heads. She begins to cry and Nick pulls her into his arms.

"How?" Nick questions, knowing that they had done everything right. Healthy food, plenty of rest, taking the correct medications, etcetera.

"Some women are less fertile than others. Also it appears that her stress was a little higher than what is considered for a pregnant woman. I'm so sorry for your loss. Is their anything else you need?"

"No thank you, that should be all, doctor." Nick answers, helping his wife get up and leave. The car ride is silent, both of them deep in thought. Samantha wasn't crying any more, just a perfect poker face on. That worried her husband a bit because some sort of reaction, even if it wasn't good, was better than none.

They reach their large Victorian house, shuffling inside. The couple could afford this house because of Nick's high salary from working in Ukraine. He basically left for a few months, then came back for a week or so, then left again. This process just keep going. He was going to quit his job there and try to get one here in California with his wife and child, but now it didn't seem as if it was going to be that way.

Samantha goes into the kitchen, pulling out a knife and a bag of celery. She begins to cut rapidly, still silent. She always cooks when she's upset. Nick watches her for a few moments, trying o give her time to calm down. He walks over to her putting his arms around her waist, making her stop. She stops, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. The one that comes out is all shaky, as if she's about to cry.

"Don't cry, please." He whispers in a soothing tone, kissing the top of her head. She turns around, burrying her head in his flannel. He rubs her hair, swaying slightly. A thought pops into his head and he almost yells at himself for it. Instead he pulls away, facing the window. Samantha touches his back, asking if he's alright. No, of course he wasn't! Not after what he's done.

"What's wrong, Nick?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"You remember when I was in Ukraine for one week and I left you here?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well I remember how you said you missed me and how much you were worried about me because that assignment had been partially dangerous, right? You were also very stresses out that whole week because of one reason : me."

"What the hell are you going for, Nick?"

"The the doctor said you're stress levels were high, which when you break it down, you were that whole week I was gone. So basically I killed the baby." He feels a tear trickle down his cheek.

"No, no! She also said it had to do with my infertility." She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Yes,but you couldn't help that, but I caused your stress. Even infertile woman can have babies, it just takes the right amounts of hormone boosts and such." He says, felling guilt build inside him.

"No, it's not your fault. Look at me." He does. "It's both of our faults, okay? We can just try again or adopt. I love you, Nick, and don't you ever say anything that terrible again. Got it?" He nods and she kisses him.

"I love you too, Sam." He pulled her into his arms, touching her belly.

* * *

**Review please !**


End file.
